Yellzor
Yellzor was a seahorse-themed Armada high-ranking soldier, (possibly a general), working directly under Emperor Mavro and whom co-ranks with Redker as his personal second-in-command, similarly to how his predecessors, Creepox and Vrak, served under Admiral Malkor. Character History Yellzor arrives alongside Emperor Mavro, Redker and two Kingsmen to seize control of Armada fleet attacking Earth. Immediately upon arrival, Mavro commands him and Redker to take Damaras into custody as punishment for his failure. When Levira attempts to intervene, Yellzor blasts her aside in a display of strength, swatting her aside easily. After fulfilling his role beside Redker, he is dismissed by Emperor Mavro and not seen again during the rest of the invasion. He is possibly destroyed in one of the armada ships that the rangers blew up. Despite only appearing in a single scene, he has been shown to be one of Mavro's most powerful and reliable warriors and one of his two personal guards, escorting him alongside Redker and two Royal Guards as he arrived from the depths of outer space in his personal royal fleet and took over the Armada Mothership. He approved of Mavro's vengeance against the Super Mega Rangers after the deaths of both of his sons, the crown princes of his royal empire, the Armada: Prince Vekar and Prince Vrak. After Damaras is incarcerated after being weakened by the combined efforts of him and Redker, he is not seen afterwards, unlike his comrade, who continues to accompany the Emperor during the final stage of the royal invasion. Personality During his brief appearance, Yellzor is shown to be loyal to Emperor Mavro and works well alongside his cohort Redker. He is also shown to respect Prince Vekar as he furiously beats down both Damaras and Levira for failing to safekeep him. In all, he is one of the Armada's strongest fighters and one of the few within it whom Mavro actually trusts, serving mainly his as his personal guard and executioner, a role that perfectly befits his energetic and action-demanding nature. Although he has composure, he can easily lose his cool if someone gets in his way, violently pushing and blasting Levira aside simply because she attempted to hold his hand on beating down Damaras and pummeling the latter, aggressively when he tried to explain himself before Mavro. Yellzor is destroyed offscreen when Troy destroys Emperor Mavro's fleet with the Armada Mothership. Arsenal Yellzor can fire strong and focused energy blasts from his eyes and the blaster from his left arm. He uses such skill against both Levira and Damaras while physically punishing them under the order of the newly-arrived Emperor Mavro. Notes *Yellzor has only appeared during Emperor Mavro's arrival to take over the Armada and his sole role was to restrain Damaras alongside Redker so that the Kingsmen could take him into solitary as punishment for his failure at the assignement of protecting and safeguarding Mavro's eldest son, Prince Vekar and failing at the search of his other son, Prince Vrak. *Yellzor is most likely killed in the final battle, either when Troy destroys the fleet of Emperor Mavro with the Armada Mothership, or when he and Orion destroy the mothership itself.. * He is the second Neo-Saban monster who is never shown destroyed and who's fate is unknown, the first being Sharkjaw. See Also References Category:The Armada Category:PR Villains Category:PR Monsters Without Zord Fights Category:Super Megaforce Monsters Category:Deceased PR Villains